Lust
by OkamiRain
Summary: Though Sango has unexpectedly fallen for Inuyasha, the feelings are not returned. After Sango is kidnapped by a powerful wolf demon, Inuyasha may rethink some things about his friend. Sequel to The Lovely Deviation
1. Koga Arrives: Unexpected Confrontation

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't been doing much in terms of storywriting. But, I'm back on track! Anyway, some people requested for me to continue 'The Lovely Deviation' so here it is. Please rate and review. Much appreciated. Thanks :3**

~-~$~-~

It had been a few days since the incident. After Inuyasha and Sango had kissed. That fateful day, when Inuyasha was once more a demon and Sango had saved him; she kissed him after, revealing her true feelings for the half-demon. Sango still didn't know how he felt about her. She clutched her weapon more tightly then before, gripping the strap like it was her life support. Sango glanced up in front of her. As usual, she stayed in the back of the group while Miroku walked in the middle with Shippo on his shoulder; Inuyasha and Kagome were keeping pace together up ahead.

It was a beautiful day; the group had resumed their search for Naraku and the sun was shining brilliantly in the baby blue sky. Trees surrounded the dirt road that had been paved many decades ago and a gentle breeze carried scents of various flowers. Birds chirped happily as they took off into the vast open plains ahead of them, butterflies flitted lazily across the pathway while many small forest animals chatted away.

Kirara mewed from her position on Sango's shoulder and nuzzeled the demon-slayer. Sango smiled and petted her faithful companion. "You always know when there's something wrong." She whispered to her friend. Kirara purred in response, cocking her cream-colored head sideways. Sango sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sango, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sango opened her mahogony-colored eyes to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo, who were all staring at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes were closed." Shippo stated.

"I thought something was wrong because you were looking stressed out." Kagome said, concern in her voice for her female companion.

"You guys don't have to worry about me, I'm fine...perfectly fine." Sango repiled, nervously adjusting Hiraikotsu to a better position on her shoulder.

"You sure?" Miroku asked, violet eyes filling with concern for the woman he loved.

A sudden bitterness welled up inside her _No..._"Yes, I'm alright." Sango lied.

"Then let's keep going!" Inuyasha grumbled. The group carried on and everyone turned away from Sango. The teenager sighed in relief and continued contemplating her thoughts. _Maybe I'll talk to Inuyasha later..._

Kirara suddenly began bristling with anger, the tiny cat demon leapt off of Sango's shoulder and transformed in a swirl of flames. The group began to feel the ground shaking and they gazed ahead of them to see a man running in fear. His clothes were drenched with blood and his screams echoed through the land. A large prey-mantis was chasing after the poor man who was barely able to run.

"A demon!" Shippo yelled the obvious.

"And it's chasing after a man!" Miroku also cried the obvious.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword but Sango was already trying to rescue the man. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled, the boomerang sliced through the once serene air with amazing speed. The weapon cut off the large claw that had been reaching for the man and returned to Sango. While the demon roared in pain, Sango quickly took action.

"Quick Kirara, save the man!" Kirara wasted no time either as she leapt in to pick up the man by the collar of his shirt. The prey-mantis had finally recovered and was now racing towards the group.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha barked, sending an amazing burst of power at the weak demon. It disntegrated in no time.

"You know, I could have taken care of it." Sango said to Inuyasha who was sheathing his sword.

"And you were taking your sweet time doing it." Inuyasha growled in response, but assured Sango that he was only teasing by patting the demon-slayer on the back with his hand. His hand seemed to linger there for a moment, claws delicately tracing a faint line across her back. Then he pulled back his hand and smirked at her.

"Still Inuyasha, if Tetsusaiga had no power and you were up against me, you'd lose." Sango taunted.

"Would I?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I know how you fight. It's brute strength but there's no strategy behind it. That's what we demon-slayers are good for." Sango repiled. "You'd be a fool to fight me"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What else would it be Inuyasha?"

"Then I'll gladly accept it."

~-~$~-~

_He's acting different, _Kagome thought solemnly as she knelt down to begin tending to the man's wounds. _He seems more happier, lighter around Sango these days. Those two barely talk, let alone spar! Nah! Who am I kidding? _Kagome thought, shaking her head and smiling happily._ Nothing to get worked up over, Sango has Miroku anyways. _

"Th-Thank you so much for helping me." The man choked out directing his attention to the demon-slayer. "Please, as headman of the village, accept my thanks and stay for the night."

"I don't think we can, we have something to do." Miroku repiled shaking his head.

The man gazed sadly at the ground. "That's a shame, all of the young maidens of the village would be sad to hear that you don't want to stay." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and Shippo shook his head.

That convinced Miroku. "Oh really? Then we'll stay, we don't want to make anyone unhappy right guys?"

"Right." Kagome repiled sarcastically, she glanced at Sango to see what reaction had befallen her but...nothing. She was merely looking up into the sky with a hopeful and dreamy expression on her face. Kagome blinked and turned to the man lying at her feet. "There's a wound here on your chest that may become infected, you'll need a proper healer for this." Kagome said absently, gazing intently at Inuyasha.

"Alright." Sango repiled quickly. "You may take Kirara to your village, we shall meet you there shortly." Miroku helped the man onto the demon cat and suggested that he should ride with the village headman. A couple of minutes later, only a small blur could be seen in the sky.

The group minus Miroku began to head towards the village. Kagome glanced up at the half-demon and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha..." She began tentatively. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation pulse through her entire body like she sensed the presence of..."Two jewel shards are fast approaching!"

A whirlwind of dust, leaves and debris was making it's way along the path. It seemed to speed up as it came across the group and suddenly came to an abrupt stop in front of Kagome.

A man wearing brown fur appeared with electric sapphire eyes and ebony hair tied into a high ponytail. He was built nicely as well, with toned muscles and olive-colored skin. "Hey Kagome, I'm sure your saddened by my absence." He greeted, clasping his hands on hers. The man named Koga completely ignored Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo.

"H-Hi Koga of course I have been." Kagome gushed glancing around Koga to see Inuyasha seething. _Then he may have feelings for me after all..._Kagome thought happily. _Let's see... _"Thanks for showing up Koga, you're just the person I want to see right now."

"What the-" Shippo said jumping on Sango's shoulder. "Since when has she started talking to Koga like that?'

"I don't know..." Sango answered, she gazed upwards in thought, glanced at the strange love triangle and then it became clear. _She's toying with both of them!_

"Get your filthy hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, striding up to the two.

"But this is my woman, what right do you have to talk to her mutt-face?!" He unclasped his hands from the schoolgirl's and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Your woman hah! Who would ever want to be with you?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome yelled. The dog-demon fell face first into the solid ground.

"Kagome you-!"

"Sit boy! Sit!"

He barely created a crater due to the hardness of the ground. When the dust finally subsided, Inuyasha looked up, his nose was bleeding.

"Kagome, dammit! You broke my nose!" Inuyasha growled, making a move to get up but was pushed back into the dirt by Koga's foot.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha..."

"Serves you right mutt-face!" Koga laughed, pushing Inuyasha further into the dirt.

In one swift movement, Shippo in one hand and Hiraikotsu in the other, Sango threw her weapon at Koga. The wolf-demon hadn't noticed her presence at all so he was struck in the chest with the weapon, his armor in pieces.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, "Why did you do that?" She ran to Koga's side and began helping the groaning man up.

Sango's face was flushed with anger, Shippo gazed up fearfully at the demon-slayer from his position in her left hand. "You don't just step on anybody!" She yelled, glaring at Koga with loathing.

Inuyasha pulled himself up, a hand over his broken nose as he gazed at Sango curiously. "Sango?" _She's defending me?_

Koga looked towards Sango and snarled, "I'll get you for this wench!" He made to get up but fell back down. "You broke some of my ribs!"

"I'd like to see you try and hurt me." Sango taunted, putting Shippo down behind her and gripping her weapon.

"Koga?" Kagome asked; the wolf demon was walking away.

"Till next time slayer." Koga growled, and he was gone in a whirlwind. After watching him go, Sango turned to Inuyasha. She barely glanced at him as she handed Inuyasha a hankerchief.

"There's some blood on your nose..."

He hastily took it and murmured a thanks.


	2. Kresuki and the Mysterious Woman

~-~$~-~

The group was sitting in the headman's house which was currently very crowded. Because of the headman's quick recovery, there was to be a party held in his honor. His saviors, of course, were invited as well. People were having a great time, laughing, dancing and singing. There also happened to be many beautiful women and men in the village, who approached Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha, who often were asked to dance. Kagome sometimes got up, but the other two decided to stay down. Miroku was stuck in a throng of women who were all trying to drag him off to private corridors to fulfill their wishes.

Inuyasha watched them irritably and turned to Sango, wondering about her strange expression. Looking up from her food, Sango turned and glanced at Inuyasha, surprised. "What's up?"

Amber eyes pierced her coffee-colored ones. "Why aren't you stopping Miroku?"

"Hm?" Sango answered, she looked around to see Miroku carrying off a pretty woman with dark brown hair and honey-colored eyes who was weakly protesting. She blinked in astonishment and continued eating her meal.

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly. _She's not going to do anything?_ He gazed around for Miroku again but realized he had gone off. He narrowed his eyes and glanced dully about him.

Sango placed her food bowl on her lap, she fiddled with the chopsticks. "Inuyasha, do you remember what happened a few days ago?"

"Where I turned into a full demon? Yeah, why-?" That day flashed before his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten! Sango had kissed him!

"About the kiss..." Sango raised her eyes from her lap. Her dark eyes pierced Inuyasha's light ones, trying to fool him into believing her false words. "I was just, so glad you were alright and free of you're demon self once more. I guess, I almost thought you were a goner and the sheer joy of you being back made me kiss you. Really, it meant nothing otherwise."

"Okay." Inuyasha answered. He couldn't help but feeling slightly disappointed. _What? Where did that come from? Must be the sake. _The dog demon gazed down at the cup in front of him which was half full of the alcoholic beverage. _I've already downed two cups of this stuff. _His mind buzzed slightly. He stood up in a daze. "Going to bed."

"Already?" But Sango's question wasn't heard, he was already out of the entrance. She raised her eyebrows and was about to get up when Kagome came to sit beside her. The young girl's face was flushed with exhilaration, her light blue eyes shone with satisfaction and her black hair was slightly tousled. She peered around Sango, obviously looking for Inuyasha.

"You look happy, what's up?" Sango asked curiously. She felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced behind her to see a handsome man beaming down at her.

"Would you like a dance?" The man asked politely.

"No, I'm great" Sango said. "Thanks anyway though" she added hastily as the man began to turn away. The demon-slayer turned back to Kagome who was twiddling her thumbs anxiously and who appeared to be at a loss for words.

"I was dancing with a guy that's all" Sango opened her mouth to add in her opinion but Kagome beat her to it. "I-I still love Inuyasha though..." She murmured.

Sango nodded faintly, remembering the encounter with Koga earlier that day. "Speaking of Inuyasha, have you seen him? Miroku too? I was thinking he might have gone to where Shippo and Kirara were..." She decided not to explore the Inu/Kag subject. She was hesitant at adding her own say and was often confused about both of their feelings.

"Shippo and Kirara are sleeping. Miroku went off with some girl and Inuyasha went to sleep outside." Sango replied.

"Inuyasha went to sleep outside? That's odd..." Kagome said. "What about Miroku, aren't you going to go after him?"

_No..._Sango chuckled. "Kagome, Miroku never actually fulfills his promises, you know that right?" She tried not to sound too nervous.

Kagome nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah I know" She felt rather foolish for asking her friend that. "Anyways I'm going to bed, I'm really worn out" She yawned widely. "You coming?"

"Yeah, just got to finish my dinner" Sango mentally scolded herself, the empty bowl lay beside her and she prayed that Kagome didn't notice. She had another reason why she wanted to stay up later.

"Alright, goodnight Sango" Kagome replied, eyes now heavy with weariness. She made her way into one of the back hallways and disappeared into the sleeping quarters.

Sango gazed about her. Many of the people were beginning to thin out. The tired ones were going home for some much needed sleep and others still dancing the night away. The demon-slayer slung her trusty weapon across her shoulder and picked her way through the crowd, many people stared at her strangely as she made her way through them with her rather large weapon. She never returned the stares though; she was only focused on her destination. She assumed that Inuyasha was probably still awake, gazing at the sky or everything around him.

When she finally got outside, she was able to see only the faint lines of people going home. She clutched even more tightly on Hiraikotsu, just in case a pesky demon decided to make its appearance. Sango waited for a few moments while her vision adjusted to the darkness before she began trying to track Inuyasha. A cluster of trees was placed around the large village, the sounds of many nocturnal animals were heard and Sango peered into the darkness at a particularly tall tree in the not so far distance.

As Sango made her way closer she could see Inuyasha's form bathed under the pale creamy moonlight. The light cast down by the moon seemed to enhance his features even more so then normal. Sliver hair gleamed eerily in the weak light, a light breeze ruffled the long strands; sometimes blocking out his defined facial features. A gentle frown was placed on his face, almost out of place upon the beautiful features of the half-demon. Eyes colored molten amber shot open as Sango moved towards the base of the tree and for a moment a clawed hand gripped his family possession before going back to it's former position. After recognizing the person standing below his tree the eyes relaxed, but only slightly.

"Sango what are you doing here?" Inuyasha commanded. _Why is she staring at me like that? _Of all people, he was surprised to see her.

The demon-slayer seemed to realize that her expression was a bit strange and almost remembered that she had forgotten to take a breath. Taking a deep gulp of air, she shook her head and an almost impassive expression remained on her face. She let on a bit more friendliness as she spoke her reply. "I don't want you to be alone out here"

"Keh!" He grunted, "You know as well as I do that I can take care of myself"

"I know" Sango assured him "I wasn't denying that, but I thought you might want some company"

Inuyasha's tone softened. "Why don't you go back inside? I'm fine really..." He leapt down from the tree to talk to her, she really did look tired.

"No, I want to sleep with you" She whispered.

"W-What?!" He yelled, blushing furiously. Expect the unexpected...

Sango blushed equally maybe even more so then Inuyasha. "You know what I mean, don't get the wrong idea..." She said reprimanding thanking the gods that it was dark outside. "Listen, nothing's going to make me go back inside so whether you agree or not I'm staying here!"

Inuyasha paused before saying anything, he knew how determined the demon-slayer could get and it was unlikely that she would pull out. "Alright, come"

"Huh? You're actually agreeing?" Sango asked tentatively.

"Yeah, with someone as stubborn as you, I don't think I can win" He smirked grabbing a hold of the girl's arm.

"Look who's talking" Sango replied as she was hoisted into the air, she closed her eyes briefly and opened them once more when she felt herself land. She steadily walked towards the end of the branch and placed her weapon upon the one above her before coming to sit beside Inuyasha. "Wow it's beautiful up here, no wonder you like it" Even in the weak lighting conditions, Sango could see a couple miles around.

"Yeah, it's alright"

_This is a perfect time to confess my feelings. No one else is around and I won't be interrupted._

Before Sango knew it though, she could feel her eyelids drooping and she fell asleep. Inuyasha suddenly felt a weight on his arm and glanced there to see Sango snoring peacefully. The sudden surprise almost made him yelp out in astonishment and he wondered what Miroku might've thought if he saw Sango lying against him._ He's wanted this for quite a while..._ He smirked at this thought and stared briefly at the girl as she switched her position on his arm, gripping the material of his haori lightly. Not remembering the last time he had felt at ease like this, he lay his head against hers and fell into a deep sleep.

~-~$~-~

"_Inuyasha...."_

_"Inuyasha...Wake up"_

_Inuyasha eyes shot open and he grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He then realized where he was. A small meadow surrounded the half-demon which carried the heavy scent of lavender plants in full bloom. A stream gurgled a couple of feet away from the teenager and minnows jumped every few minutes, relishing their freedom. And in one of the clusters of trees stood a woman. He could not see her face but she wore an elegant kimono of sorts. He was in one of his dream worlds. _

_"You are awake" She stated._

_"Who are you?" He pleaded, he had been plagued with this woman for a few weeks now and he figured that he would get the same answer as usual. But he was wrong..._

_Her laughter twinkled merrily throughout the serene clearing. "I'm not supposed to tell you that...But" the mysterious woman added as she caught the look of disappointment and anger on Inuyasha's face. "We are closer than ever before" _

_"K-Kagome?" He asked almost hopefully._

_"Guessing will do you no good, you will get the same answer regardless" The woman said petulantly._

_"Ok, get to the point then"_

_"Inuyasha, I'm...She's in danger"_

_"Who?"_

_"I can not tell you" The woman said._

_"Is Kagome in danger?" Inuyasha barked._

_"I can't tell you!" The women yelled, she seemed to compose herself once more. "You must figure out who"_

_"Who?!" He demanded getting up from the ground and pushing against the barrier that separated him and the woman. The woman seemed to tense fearfully as she could feel Inuyasha start to break her barrier. _

_"Stop it!" Inuyasha was forced to the ground, "you have proven yourself slightly worthy; I shall show you a part of me" _

_Inuyasha glanced up eagerly as the woman stepped partly out of the closely knit trees. She wore a pure white long kimono with strange gold symbols embroidered onto the sleeves and legs. Her form was clear through the shirt but Inuyasha couldn't, wouldn't, turn away. He had to figure out who this woman was. But her face was never revealed, black hair cascaded down her back._

_"Tell me who you are!" He commanded, reaching for the woman but she disappeared into the shadows._

_"All in due time Inuyasha, now wake up"_

_"I am awake..."_

"Inuyasha!" A female voice cried.

Inuyasha suddenly felt himself being tugged. He opened his keen eyes to find himself almost suspended out of the tree. _Sango? _Using his upper body strength and with Sango's help he made it safely back in the tree. He gazed at Sango who was staring worriedly at him and still held onto his arm. "Are you alright? You were yelling in your sleep, so I woke up and you began moving towards that part of the tree reaching out as though you were looking for something..."

"Yeah, I'm good" He panted, though not entirely sure that he had convinced himself.

"Alright" Sango nodded. "I better get down or Kagome and Miroku might be suspicious, we should also get ready for breakfast" she added, taking note of the fiery globe that was making it's way up in the sky.

"Need help?" He was reaching for her arm but she had already grabbed Hiraikotsu and was leaping down onto the ground.

"Come on Inuyasha!" She giggled. "I'll race you to the hut!"

~-~$~-~

"So, you're here" A man stated from the back of a very lavishly decorated room, his muscular form hidden in shadow.

"Of course, didn't you get my message?" The other man taunted, his trademark smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"I might have..." He chuckled evilly and flicked his fingers; Drops of thick crimson blood spattered onto the white marble floor, staining the once clean surface. "Your messenger seemed to lose his head after my reply."

The metallic scent of the blood hung in the still air. "Too bad..." The other man replied, although he clearly wasn't depressed about the loss. "You should know why I'm here."

"I don't, and you can leave now if it isn't about women" The first man seemed to pout, "I'm running short"

"Hehe Kresuki" The second man teased, "I think this deal I have, might suit your fancy" He closed his eyes and opened them, red and gleaming. A figure clad in white appeared from the shadows holding a mirror, the fog in the mirror swirled temporarily before coming to a stand-still and revealing four figures walking steadily and two waving behind at a village. "Kill them"

"No, I don't make deals unless I can gain something from them" Kresuki growled.

"This might convince you" The second man held out an almost complete sacred jewel, its pink light radiating on both men's faces.

"Nah, I'm not interested in some stupid jewel" Kresuki replied, purple eyes dull with boredom.

"You never cease to amaze me..." Naraku said almost to himself. "What about one of these?" He gestured towards the mirror zeroed in on the group.

"I already told you..." He stared intently into the mirror as the two figures finally turned around. "Who's that?"

"Kago-"

"No the one beside her"

"Interested in Sango?" Naraku asked but he already knew the answer. "She's a demon exterminator, supposedly one of the best"

"She's got quite the weapon there" Kresuki grinned, admiring Hiraikotsu.

"Sure you can handle her?" Naraku almost taunted.

"What do you take me for? I can handle any woman" Kresuki scowled at the man opposite; he tossed his black hair out of his face. (Think Leon from Kingdom Hearts...)

"Kukuku....Don't be so sure" And he disappeared, Kanna momentarily wavering.

"Sango; you're mine" Kresuki stated, remembering her face in his mind's eye. _The rest of them are dead! _He called loudly and a human woman appeared, bowing low. Her kimono was pure black and two sizes small, three identical red slash marks shown clearly against the skin of her pale neck. The marks seemed to pulse and glow as though they were controlling the girl's life force.

"Yes, your majesty Kresuki?"

"Send for the assassin and make it quick or you'll suffer"


End file.
